nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern 12
NoDQ Eastern Episode 12 is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the ninety-ninth episode overall. Matches Leatherface v The Terminator Leatherface awaits the Terminator in the ring but the Terminator is nowhere to be seen. The Terminator’s bike rolls out but someone else is driving it. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Joker flops onto his face and Leatherface covers him for the 3-count. Winner: Leatherface After the match, Bobby Spade addresses Mr. Clean’s absence. Bobby notes that Mr. Clean was attacked by Freddy Krueger five weeks previously and nobody has seen or heard from him since. Bobby notes that he doesn’t know if Mr. Clean will ever return to NoDQ Eastern. Bobby thanks Mr. Clean for his contributions to NoDQ CAW and a video package in Mr. Clean’s honour plays. Batman v Freddy Krueger – No Holds Barred NoDQ CAW Championship Match Batman gives Freddy Krueger a fireman’s carry and a pair of drop toe holds. The two men trade kicks. Freddy gives Batman an arm drag then DDTs Batman onto a steel chair. Batman gives Freddy a front fallaway slam then covers Freddy for a 2-count. Batman gives Freddy a jawbreaker. Freddy throws Batman to the outside then tries to leap onto him with a corkscrew plancha but Batman evades the attack. Batman leaps onto Freddy from the ring with a cross body press. Batman throws Freddy into the ring and Batman hits him in the head with the ring bell. Freddy gives Batman a back suplex then hits him with a wooden table, knocking the challenger to the outside. Freddy sets Batman up on the table, returns to the ring then leaps over the ropes with a Swanton bomb onto Batman, crashing through the table. Freddy covers Batman for a 2-count. Batman rolls Freddy up for a 2-count. Batman misses a plancha as the fight returns to the ring and Freddy hits Batman with a floatover DDT. Freddy hits Batman with a set of brass knuckles, bloodying Batman. Freddy pins Batman for another 2-count. Batman gets Freddy in a dragon sleeper but releases it to give Freddy the Gotham City Drop. Batman pins Freddy for just a 1-count then attempts a Batman Blockbuster but Freddy blocks it. Freddy attempts a powerslam but Batman counters it into a roll-up for a 1-count. Batman again gets Freddy in the dragon sleeper but Freddy gets free. Freddy clotheslines Batman. Batman gives Freddy a running powerslam. Batman gives Freddy a neckbreaker than tries for an elbow drop from the top rope but misses. Freddy gives Batman the Elm Street Driver and pins him for a 2-count. Batman gives Freddy a Clothesline to net another 2-count. Freddy gives Batman another back suplex. Freddy gives Batman a Running Low Blow then misses a diving headbutt from the top rope. Batman hits Freddy with the Batman Blockbuster and gets a very close 2-count. Freddy gives Batman another floatover DDT. Batman roundhouse kicks Freddy who falls to the outside. At the ringside area, Freddy locks Batman in the Iron Claw. Batman does not submit, however. Batman gives Freddy a bridging German suplex to collect a 1-count. Batman gives Freddy the Gotham City Limits at the ringside area for just a 1-count. Batman gives Freddy another Gotham City Limits but Freddy is immediately back to his feet. Batman gives Freddy a fourth Gotham City Limits. This earns Batman a 2-count. Freddy gives Batman a facecrusher then sets up a table. Freddy puts Batman on the table and picks him up. Batman avoids Freddy’s attack and gives Freddy the Gotham City Limits through the table. Leatherface makes his way to the ringside area and throws Batman into the ring. Batman gives Leatherface the Gotham City Limits. The Joker makes his way to the ring and gives Batman the Whoopee Cushion. Freddy enters the ring and pins Batman to pick up the win. Winner: Freddy Krueger }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} After the match, the Joker and Leatherface double team Batman. Bobby Spade coins the name The Unholy Three for the group of Freddy, the Joker and Leatherface. Bobby heads to the entrance ramp and announces that the Joker and Leatherface are banned from ringside during the NoDQ CAW Championship match between the Terminator and Freddy Krueger on the following episode and that if either of them show up in any way during the match, the match will be stopped and the Terminator will be awarded the NoDQ CAW Championship. Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches